In The Dark We Find Light
by MossFire23
Summary: Lionpaw and Heatherpaw love each other too much to let this go. So they make Darkclan. Starclan knew this would happen and accept it, giving apprentices and kits who died too young a second chance. But Darkclan is special, I wonder how the other clans will react when the old 'when cats fly' thing is brought up.
1. Chosen

"It is time." She murmured to Lionpaw. They had been talking about this for a long wile, and now... They would finally be a clan. Darkclan. Heatherpaw stepped out in to the river and under the starlight. She lifted her head and said in a clear voice, " My paws have chosen a path and I seek your approval. All ties to Windclan are gone. I am now and forever more, Heatherlight, loyal warrior of Darkclan. May Starclan light my path."

Starlight twinkled and swirled around Heatherlight, like tiny stars, it sprinkled her pelt. She backed out of the river and nodded to Loinpaw.

he stepped hesitantly into the river at first but gained confidence as he got to the center. He lifted his head as Heatherlight had done and spoke clearly. "My paws have chosen a path and I seek your approval. All ties to Thunderclan are gone. I am now and forever more, Lionstreak, loyal warrior of Darkclan. May Starclan light my path."

Starlight swirled around Lionstreak, but did not dust his pelt as it did with Heatherlight. "So you have made your choice." He murmured as he backed out of the river.

"Starclan has favored you, Heatherlight. You will be leader." He told her. She smiled then stated calmly, " Then if I am leader, you will be deputy. Now lets go get my nine lives."

* * *

**Oh Starclan this is short. Next chapter will be longer I promise! Again, I am so so so sorry at how short this is.**

**poke-lover88 was unable to beta today but give 'er a cookie anyways!**

**Mossfire out!**


	2. Darkclan

Alegentce:

Darkclan

Leader: Heatherstar: pale brown tabby she cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Lionstreak:large golden tom

Medicine cat : Larchwing: black she cat with silver flecks Aprentice: Moonpaw

Warriors  
Hollytail: brown she cat with white patches and green eyes  
Mistpaw

Spottedface: brown tom with lighter speckles and blue eyes  
Ravenpaw

Mossfur: white she cat with black spots

Nightclaw:ginger tom with black feet  
Pikepaw

Shrewtail: pale brown tom  
Sweetpaw

Swiftwing: black and white tom

Gorsenose: grey and brown tom

Smallfoot: small black and white tom with blue eyes

Wolfheart: grey she-cat with blue eyes

Runningstorm : brown tabby tom  
Lightningpaw

Primrosefur: cream she cat with ginger patches

Mintfur: white she cat with black on the side of her head

Snailfur: golden brown tabby with grey ears

Tansyleaf: pretty ginger she cat with brown spots

Aprentices:  
Pikepaw: brown tabby tom

Lightningpaw: black tom with yellow eyes

Sweetpaw: white she cat with ginger spots on her back and neck

Mistpaw: dusty grey she cat with white in her legs

Ravenpaw: black tom with white on his chest and tail tip

Moonpaw: silver and white she cat

Queens  
Webfrost: silver tabby  
Emberkit(ginger she cat with blue eyes),Hatchkit(golden brown tom with grey spots),Perchkit(silver tabby she cat with white and ginger patches)

Cherrytail: cream she cat withe amber eyes  
Adderkit(dark brown tom), leafkit((brown tabby with white on his neck belly and muzle), amberkit(ginger she cat with golden patches)

Mistlestripe: white she cat with brown and black flecks  
,Eaglekit(brown tom with green eyes),Finchkit(dark brown taby she cat with yellow eyes),sparowkit( black and white she cat with blue eyes)

Blossomsring: pale grey she cat with blue eyes  
Badgerkit(white tom with black stripes), willowkit(brown and grey she kit), Minnowkit(silver tabby she cat)


	3. AN

Oh gosh, its the dreaded A/N. Look I'm soooooo sorry about this but these are the reasons it's here.

1) I'm grounded so I won't be able to write

2) I've lost the inspiration on some of my stories so this note will stay up until I update the story

3) I'm lazy. And I procrastinate.

Ok thank you so much to anyone who reviews and I hope you have a good rest of the school year!


End file.
